The White Highwayman
by SomaFan
Summary: A story about my character in Fable 2. A story about dark paths and redemption...I think. Since I can't write a summary to save my life just read please. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**The White Highwayman**  
By: SomaFan (Vic Banks)  
8-17-2009

_Authors Notes:_

_Someone once said the problems with RPG gamers today is their inability to make stories for themselves, so games like fable are seen as subpar because the main prewritten story is quite short. So I decided to try my hand at making a story for myself._

_In the beginning it will follow some of the main parts of the game's story; but, hopefully anyway, will have my own special twists. So I guess SPOILER ALERT. Better safe then sorry they way some people complain about those things… :P_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing about fable 2. There. Now no one can sue me. …er…right? o.o;  


* * *

_  
Prologue

Surrounded by bandits, the traders cowered in fear. Even if they handed over their gold their lives would still be forfeit, though they still prayed that a random guard would happen by and save them. Then, from behind their attackers a Highwayman appeared and pulled a massive flintlock pistol of the highest quality from his coat. He had a massive presence, being almost as tall as a mountain, with a broad chest and muscular shoulders. It was all over. They would never be seen again, and their loved ones would forever mourn their disappearance. They cowered even lower as he leveled the gun, but to their surprise he shot, not at them, but at their attackers. Bandits fell left and right, each shot hitting its mark. He was aiming for their heads alone, and he hit with such skill that all died in a single hit, many losing their heads from the force of the powerful little gun. They charged at him and rather then continuing the barrage, he switched weapons to a katana, another master weapon which glowed red, and met the charge head on. He fought with a practiced ease of a master, his strikes swift and deadly. The few injuries he had gained from the bandits seemed to disappear with each successful hit of the blade, and soon the battle was finished.

He stood surrounded by the bodies of his enemies, his blade dripping with fresh blood. At which point he turned to them, smiled, than laughed out loud. It was a cheerful booming sound and the traders found themselves chuckling despite themselves. His face was surprisingly revealed. (Most highwaymen hid their identities.) His right eye was covered with an eye-patch and, despite being youthful; he had a rounded goatee and moustache, the same color as his hair and outfit, white as new fallen snow. An unusual color for a Highwayman to have, but then again he was unusual for attacking the bandits anyway. A loud bark sounded from nearby, and a dog bounded up to the man licking his face as he squatted to the ground to pet it vigorously.

The traders decided not to question their good fortune, picked up their items and continued on to the Gypsy Camp where they were to spend the night. To their surprise he and the dog went with them, keeping pace with them easily. He didn't ask their destination or say anything for that matter, and when they asked him anything he would simply shrug, as if bored and walk further behind them. A few beetles attacked them as was usual, but the man closed his eyes and focused, summoning flame that emanated from him in a gigantic circle roasting the little buggers to death, again in only one hit, and leaving the traders once again in awe and fear. When they reached the camp he turned around and without a word left into the night.

"Oh. I see you met Butcher! Lucky you!" an excited little girl exclaimed as they told their tale to the Gypsies later that night around the communal camp fire.

"B-Butcher!?" The head trader gaped at the horrid sounding name. The most well known and coldblooded killer in Albion's history had that fearsome title. That was their savior!?

"Indeed. Butcher. He grew up right here in this camp he did." Regina explained. "Saved a few of us from Thag as well. He's really such a sweet man at heart."

"Sweet? Is this the same man who went into Bowerstone and killed nearly every man, women, and guard in the city? The same person who prayed to the Temple of Shadows and sacrificed his own wife to the evil being that dwells there!? The same man who saved the residents of Bowerstone Cemetery from 100 Hollow Men, only so he could kill them himself!? That's the Butcher you're talking about!!??"

"Aye, the very same." The trader's just stared at her like she had grown another head. She merely chuckled at their expressions, and motioned for someone to come forward. "This here's our story teller. He'll explain everything, a lot better then I can to be sure."

An old man, thin as a bean pole with grey whiskers and hair, stood in front of them, and with an exaggerated clearing of his throat, he began the exciting tale…

* * *

_Ok first part up and finished. Hmm… turned out much shorter then I expected. I sure hope I didn't just make the old man a liar..._

_And again, I have no proofreader, so forgive small mistakes in grammar/spelling. Though if you really want to point them out feel free and I'll try to change them.  
_

_Love it? Review and tell me why I'm so great!__  
Hate it? Review and tell me what I did wrong…  
Flamers? You will be attacked by my nippy chihuahua, clawing tabby cat, and biting cockatiel: than ignored while you writhe in pain on the floor… _


	2. A Bitter Beginning

**The White Highwayman**  
By: SomaFan (Vic Banks)  
8-18-2009

_Author's Notes: _

_Hmm…nothing really new to say about it._

_Still don't own fable 2. I can't even afford xbox live much less the rights to this awesome game so no lawsuits! ...Unless the prosecutor is Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney games then please sue me! *.*  


* * *

_

Chapter 1: A Bitter Beginning

There was once a poor boy, nicknamed Sparrow, who lived with his older sister Rose in the Bowerstone Old Town, the slum of the city. They had very little food, wore old rags for clothing, and slept in shelter that looked ready to fall apart at any moment. Adults were more then happy to leave them for dead, and showed no sympathy, refusing to hand over food or even blankets. In spite of this he was happy, and they lived in relative peace. One cold winter night, thanks to forces unseen, they were invited to come to the Fairfax Castle to see Lord Lucien. His sister was ecstatic as it had always been her dream to be inside the castle, if only for a night, and they followed the guards. They did as the Lord asked, but, again for reasons unknown to the boy, the man turned on them and killed his sister before his eyes. He then shot the boy, who fell out the window and down the tower. Certain the boy was dead, if not by the bullet then by the 100 foot fall, the Lord left to pursue his own selfish dreams.

However the boy survived and was found by a dog he and his sister had rescued earlier. Teresa, who had followed the dog to his location, picked him up and brought to this camp to heal. He lived happily as one of us with his faithful dog always at his side, but he had never truly recovered from that terrible night. His hatred for Lucien had grown considerably, and had evolved into a hatred for Nobles in general. Under Teresa's guidance he learned the basics of fighting, and made his way to Bowerstone, the city of his sad youth.

Along the way the guards had blocked the roads, and unable to defeat the bandit leader, they abandoned the people he had captured. Despite his inexperience, he went to the camp, and after a difficult battle killed the leader named Thag, thus rescuing our people. His actions had saved the people in town as well since the open road restored trade routes for goods, but when he entered the town in his pauper's clothes he was sneered and insulted by the citizens. After finding more about his mission, he decided to stay in town a bit longer. He worked hard at the blacksmith's shop, learning the ways of the forge and within a week mastered what took most decades. He worked hard, but gave the money he didn't spend on food for himself and his dog to the beggars. He was content with this life even though it left him as poor as before. His swords and guns brought a great boon to the town's economy, but as the people grew richer, they looked down at him even more, despite his skills. They teased him endlessly, and many were downright cruel. Then one day a particularly mean-spirited individual kicked his beloved dog, the only creature he saw as his true friend and family. He finally snapped punching the fat man as hard as he could, and because of his incredible strength refined from the blacksmith's hammer killed him.

The guards caught up to him since he didn't run, and charged him with the murder. However he was lost in his fury at this point and he resisted them with all his might. He tore through the town, killing all who got in his way. Men or women, young or old, fat or thin: it didn't matter. They all fell to his attacks. In his mind, it was divine punishment for their cruel behavior, and snooty attitudes. Only the children and beggars were spared his wrath…

Finally a single child's petrified scream of "No! Please! Don't!", so similar to his sister's final plea, brought him back to his senses. He left the ruined town without a single regret or nary a thought and made his way to Oakfield. Finally continuing his journey for revenge…

* * *

_Another chapter complete. These are really short…I have to work on that._

_Anyway please review, review, review! Thanks in advance! OK I'll be quiet now...  
_


End file.
